


He’s Mine

by LazyDaisy42



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Childbirth, Death, Demon Baby, Demon Children, Dream Sex, F/M, Hell, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Labour, Pregnancy, Unwanted Pregnancy, Writing Prompt, reader is the victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyDaisy42/pseuds/LazyDaisy42
Summary: You’re nine months pregnant, but you’ve never had sex. Well, you have, but only in your dreams. Then during your pregnancy you have nightmares of a hellish voice claiming your unborn child as their own.
Relationships: demon/reader
Kudos: 37





	He’s Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a writing prompt from reddit user u/CarlManvers2020 
> 
> “[WP] You are 9 months pregnant and near birth. You don’t know who are what the father is, all you know is that he’s coming for his child. You tried to get rid of it, but it stopped you before you could do anything. You know something worse than death is coming.”

It’s time  
April 9th, 2013  
You’re sitting on the couch, your mother massaging your very swollen calves when you first feel it happen. I sharp poke in your cervix. Your head snaps up and you feel a warm wet feeling gushing down your legs. 

“Mom...” you say looking up at her, a horrible fear in your eyes. 

“Oh shoot... I’ll clean that up for you,” she says standing you up and sending you to your room so you can change out of your soiled clothes. “Any contractions yet? You’re still a few weeks early.” See asks, hurrying to the linen closet to grab a towel. 

“No, nothing.” You call out, struggling to fit a loose dress over your swelled body. Your mother was right of course, you were a few weeks before your due date, yet that didn’t do anything to quell the crush dread this whole pregnancy has caused you. You were 21, and still a virgin, you were sure of it. You weren’t religious or a firm believer in abstinence or anything, you just were focusing on your career and you were happy being single. Of course nobody believed you, they accepted at face value that you weren’t proud of who the father was but supported you regardless, which you appreciated tremendously yet that was the least of your problems. You initially panicked about this lack of father situation but assumed that you were taken advantage of at a party and decided to have the baby and give them up for adoption. You stayed in school and things seemed normal. 

Then you hit your second trimester. Nights were hell, you heard voices saying over and over “He’s mine, I’m coming for him, he’s mine, I’m coming for him, he’s mine”. You couldn’t describe the voice even if you tried, all you knew is that hearing the voice reminded you of suffering. Your instincts told you this baby was bad, and you tried to listen. You went to every clinic in the state, and none would give you your much wanted abortion no matter how much money you offered. All of these stresses led to you moving back in with your mom from the dorm, she knew how bad pregnancy could be and thought you were having some perinatal mental health issues. It got even worse when you tried to induce a miscarriage in anyway way possible, yet the pregnancy continued. 

Third trimester was when all your fears were ramped you to eleven. You started lucid dreaming of a man you didn’t know fucking you, he was well dressed and had golden eyes. You could basically feel his razor sharp claws gripping your thighs, drawing blood. Usually a logically person, you would chalk this up to pre natal anxieties, if it weren’t for the injuries you’ve been consistently finding on your thighs. The doctors you visited didn’t do much to calm your fears aswell, the ultrasounds depicting a normal seeming baby, until you look at it for too long. Small protrusions on his forehead and very pointy fingers. Pointy fingers you could definitely feel when this thing inside you shifted. You knew something bad was coming, and it was too late to stop it. And just like when your water broke, you feel a sharp stabbing in your cervix, only this time it didn’t stop, you scream out in pain. 

“Are you okay sweetie??” You hear your mother frantically shout as you see her rush into the room. You look down and see blood... a lot of it... running down your legs. And your mother sees it aswell. “Stay there I’m calling an ambulance!” Your mother calls out, but it doesn’t take long for you to start fading in and out of consciousness. You see your mother, an EMT, the darkness of your mind, and the well dressed man sitting there, in the middle of this personal hell. 

It doesn’t take long for you find yourself in a hospital bed, regaining consciousness. Your mother is holding your hand and your legs are spread wide, a doctor between them looking at your widening cervix. 

“I don’t know where the blood is coming from but it isn’t the infant’s,” the doctor exclaims. You’re quickly becoming more and more aware that whatever this thing is has something hard pushing on your opening. You become frantic, thrashing your arms and yelling for anybody to get this thing out of you. 

Instantly the lights start flickering, you see a dark figure standing in the doorway. The nurse rushes to demand who he is but he picks her up and throws her out the room, the door somehow locks by itself. The doctor tries to confront him as well but before you know what’s happening the doctor has been thrown out of the window, you hear the sickening crunch. He’s getting closer now. Your own mother, now paralyzed in fear, barely manages to stand up before her head is turned completely around with the simple movement of his eyes. Your own eyes look to him, barely able to comprehend what’s happening before this being smiles with a sharp, toothy grin. 

“Now darling,” you hear him drawl as he removes his suit jacket and roles up his sleeves, “don’t call our son a thing,” your eyes are burning into his own golden ones as you feel your throat nearly close up from fear. “If you don’t want to be ripped in half, you’re going to want to work with me.” You hear him say as he situates himself between your legs, an image becoming terrifyingly familiar as your nightmares care to remind you. You dryly nod as you can’t even find it in yourself to cry, all of your power leaving your now helpless body. “It’s time to push sweet thing,” the man once again drawls as he reaches towards your channel, his clawed nails causing you to flinch. You still heed his directions and follow suit a pain you didn’t even thing was imaginable begins as you start desperately trying to get whatever this child is out of you, all while this man pulls and pulls, grasping on something boney. 

The torture seemed to last for hours, but finally it was out of you, and you watched the man go about cutting the infernal umbilical cord and cleaning the child up. He seemed to care about it. 

“I told you I’d be coming for him,” the man starts, meandering towards you to show you the demon child. It had horns, small and curled like a ram’s, but that was the pain you felt, but it had your hair, soft like a babies should be and exactly your colour. Yet it’s eyes were golden like it’s apparent father, he was awake, yet not crying. “But now I think I want to keep both of you,” you look at the man with a start and in a burst of adrenaline you get out of bed, in horrendous pain due to the birth, and walk to the door, the man not stopping you. “Someone will have to care for him, and I think I want a daughter now aswell,” the man continues, but you don’t even hear him, you unlock the door and throw it open, the hospital wasn’t there. Instead a tremendous heat hits you in the face and you look down, a sea of fire and brimstone and suffering below. You hadn’t even died, yet your stay in Hell has already begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you all enjoyed! This was my first ever attempt at a writing prompt and I had a lot of fun doing it! Let me know what I can improve on and if anyone wants more. I love horror a lot but I’ve never tried writing it myself. Let me know what you all named your demon babies in the comments ;P


End file.
